A Thousand Paper Cranes
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: They agree to meet for a team bonding movie session on Friday night. She arrives Sunday afternoon with three duffel bags full of books, clothes, and a letter from Batman and the Green Arrow explaining that her mother had been in an accident and is in Intensive Care at Gotham City Hospital.


Hey everyone! This is my Christmas (and Hanukkah and Kwanzaa and basically every holiday celebrated around this time) gift to you! Merry Christmas

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

They agree to meet for a team bonding movie session on Friday night. The higher ups figure, what with all the missions they've been sending the kids on, the team deserves some down time. Wally has to get the food, Robin the movies, and M'gann the home-made sweets. The rest just stand there and pray they don't have to do anything else other than show up.

She arrives Sunday afternoon with three duffel bags full of books, clothes, and a letter from Batman and the Green Arrow explaining that her mother had been in an accident and is in Intensive Care at Gotham City Hospital. The cave is now her temporary home, the Green Arrow has taken temporary custody of his niece, and that she is to go anywhere she pleases without question.

M'gann is pleased to have another girl around, saying that she already considers Artemis her Earth sister. Conner is fine with it, but will avoid the hallway by her room. Aqualad is neutral on the subject but welcomes her genuinely. Wally rolls his eyes and mutters about how much better it would be to have Red Arrow on the team instead of her.

Robin, as always, notices the little things that no one else seems to see. He sees her hunched shoulders, her white knuckles, her chapped lips, her hair that's much more messed up than usual. He sees the dead look in her eyes and is suddenly reminded of an all too familiar situation with a little boy watching his parents fall to their deaths.

He volunteers to escort her to her room, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"How are you holding up?" He asks as soon as they are alone.

She narrows her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

He would roll his eyes if this wasn't such a serious matter. "I know what it's like to lose a parent. It sucks, but Gotham Hospital is one of the best hospitals on the East coast. Your mom is in good hands."

She resists the urge to bite her lips. They are dried and chapped enough and she would need to borrow some of M'gann's chapstick supply as soon as possible.

Robin continues. "I saw that look in your eye." He says seriously. "It's the same dead look I had for months after my parents were killed." He doesn't elaborate on the story and she doesn't ask him to. "I folded cranes."

"Huh?"

"It's a myth. If you fold a thousand paper cranes, you get a wish granted." He smiles at her as he opens her door for her. "It may not grant you what you want, but maybe it will make you feel better."

Artemis thanks him as the door swings shut.

* * *

She trains harder than any of them. Robin can't help but notice how skinny she is getting, how her arms are more muscular and her shooting and close combat are much faster and more precise. He knows that she has been asking Black Canary for more fighting lessons outside of their normal training sessions. M'gann confides that she sometimes hears Artemis training at all hours of the night.

He sees her at school looking like she would rather be anywhere else than there. He sits with her, but she doesn't know who he really is and brushes him off as a kid with a crush. She tells him to go sit next to that glaring red-head on the other side of the cafeteria that he always hangs out with instead of her. He doesn't listen and continues to provide companionship for the girl. He makes jokes about the lame teachers and snobby students and the manicured grounds. She gets used to his company eventually. She even laughs sometimes. He thinks she likes him more when he is out of costume because no one outside school faculty really know what happened to her mother.

He can see that she practices making those cranes he suggested. He sees the cuts on her fingers and he saw her borrowing books from the school library about origami folding.

Three months after she moves into the cave he asks Aqualad for a report on how Artemis is adjusting to her new life.

Aqualad frowns. "She worries me." He admits. "I have been told that Artemis has therapy sessions with Black Canary once a week, but Black Canary has yet to get Artemis to talk about anything involving the accident. Artemis usually comes home very late, if at all sometimes. She doesn't really come out for dinner; she's usually not hungry. Or if she does join us for dinner she eats very little. If she isn't in her room then she is in the training room. She's gone through sixteen full body punching bags in four months and I need to ask Batman for more." He hesitates with his next sentence. "She fell asleep in the library once. When I helped her back to her room, her desk was flooded with small paper statues. They almost looked like birds."

Robin nods. "Paper cranes. I told her they might make her feel better."

"Well she took your words very seriously. There had to be at least hundreds." Aqualad frowns as he remembers something. "You need to talk to Kid Flash. He is antagonizing her more often than usual. But instead of retaliating with her wit, Artemis usually shrugs it off or leaves the room. His insults have been getting harsher and I know for a fact that he listens to you more so than me." He puts a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Talk to him. Tell him that this is a rough time for Artemis right now and that she needs his friendship more than his petty attempts to fight. He will listen to you more than he will listen to me."

Robin agrees.

* * *

This probably won't be the last time why he asks himself why he is friends with the idiot boy who can run at the speed of light in his sleep. He leans against the fridge and tries to keep his temper in check.

When Robin asks that he ixaes on the insults, Wally pouts and folds his arms with a childish, "She starts it!"

Robin massages his temples. "I know you haven't noticed, but Artemis hasn't been taking shots at you like she normally does." His voice gets harsher as he keeps talking. "Ask anyone on this team and they'll tell you the same thing. Your petty cracks at her are getting on all of our nerves and she is scared _ **, terrified**_ about her mom, so the last thing she needs is you taking cheap shots at her! Just lay off of her, alright?"

Before Wally can respond the door opens and Artemis walks in. She flinches at catching the attention of both boys. "Sorry." Her voice is barely above a whisper. "I just wanted some water."

As she walks to the fridge Wally sees just how much she has changed. Her posture no longed exudes confidence and strength, only weariness. She has thinned considerably and there are Ace bandages all over her hands. She doesn't seem like the girl he first met. That girl was confidence in human form and had a brain to back up her mouth. The girl in front of him now couldn't hurt a fly if she tried. She looks small in a too-big t-shirt and leggings, like a child in their parents clothing.

He feel like such an ass. He can't believe the transformation. He also can't believe he's only seeing this now! "Artemis?" He whispers.

She looks up and he cringes at the defeated look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you...are you okay?"

Her shoulders sag even more and she grabs her bottle of water. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Wally wants to wince at her defeated tone. Everything about her seems exhausted. "You look a little tired." She rolls her eyes, but doesn't really say anything. Good, he thinks, at least she still has her bite. "Why don't we all go out for ice cream?" He suddenly announces. "We've been fighting the Injustice League a lot lately and we could use a break. Ice cream sounds like just the thing."

"Oh!" M'gann cheers, her and Conner suddenly appearing in the living room. "That sounds wonderful. It's been awhile since we've done anything as a team." She turns to Conner. "Sounds great, doesn't it Conner?"

He replies with a grunt.

Artemis sighs. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to skip out on this one. I've got homework."

Robin, seeing what Wally was trying to do, jumped in to help. "The teachers haven't been assigning any homework since it's almost spring break."

Artemis frowned. "How would _**you**_ know that?"

Robin shrugged. "Boy Wonder, remember? I know almost everything."

Wally coughed. "Not _ **everything**_."

Robin rolled his eyes. "That's why I said _**almost**_ everything, genius."

Wally grinned. "Why, thank you for finally admitting I'm a genius."

Robin smirked. "Who said I admitted anything? When most people say genius sarcastically, they usually mean moron." He shrugged. "But I wouldn't expect the moron to understand."

"Why you little–"

M'gann coughed. "Um, guys?" Both boys turned to her. "Artemis left. She said she was heading back to her room and that if anyone bothered her, they would leave with an arrow sticking out of their ass."

* * *

Artemis sighed as she walked back to her room. She didn't mean to come off anti-social to the others, but she wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. She hadn't for a while now. She was only 600 cranes short of her collection and she needed to work on it. Not to mention the insane amount of homework she had due.

A sudden rush of wind alerted her to his presence. She groaned. "What do you want Wally?"

"The others are ready and waiting for you. We've decided to go to that coffee shop on the other side of Happy Harbor." He grinned. " The team voted. Everyone apart of the team is going. That means you have to come too."

"Do you _**want**_ me to shoot you?"

Wally pretended to think about for a minute. "Nah."

Before she could even blink Artemis felt herself being scooped up by Wally. "WALLY!"

The young speedster ignored his blonde companion and rushed outside where the others were waiting. Conner raised a brow. "Did you kidnap her?"

"YES! Now put me down! I don't even have shoes!" M'gann grinned and set down a pair of fluffy boots that she knew she did not own. Artemis shot her a sour look. "Look, I know that you guys are trying to cheer me up but I really just want to go to bed."

Aqualad shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "My apologies Artemis, but everyone must be present." He leans in to whisper to her. "Besides, it is better to suffer as a group rather than be stuck with Wally alone."

Artemis can't help but laugh at that. She doesn't see Wally's jealous glare at both of them. "I guess you're right."

* * *

The coffee shop is warm inside, a vast contradiction from outside. The design of the room is on the edge between modern and vintage, both blending to create a stunning view for a cafe. The drink titles are weird, but they sound amazing. There are confections and baked goods lined up on displays around the cash registers, all would make one's stomach grumble at the sight. The smell of rising dough and bitter coffee beans reminds her of better times.

Artemis is sure that she would like it more if she wasn't so damn eager to get back to the comforting darkness of her room.

They all settle at a larger table in the back, away from the chill of the windows but farther away from the bathrooms. They order as soon as they walk in, Wally ordering for her when she insists she doesn't want anything.

She wants to groan when she hears Wally's whistle. "Chill out Artemis. Just enjoy your hot chocolate and relax. You look like you're ready to break out the bow and arrows any second."

"Who says I'm not?" She grumbles under her breath.

Robin hears her and laughs. "So long as you aim for Wally, go for it!"

"Troll!"

Artemis sighs. "Why are we even here?"

Kaldur answers her. "It has been awhile since we did anything together as a team. Wally figured that a team bonding outing was needed."

"Since when do we take any of Wally's suggestions seriously?"

Conner surprised everyone by speaking. "We had to do something. You weren't acting like you normally do. I can't even remember the last time I've seen you smile."

She pouts. "I don't smile that often."

"Yes you do!" M'gann pipes up. "Every time you watch Conner and Kaldur fight and you have this really malicious smile and your arms twitch like you want to join in. Every time Wally flirts with me while I bake and you smile sarcastically because you know he doesn't have a chance with me." "Hey!" "Every time you listen to Robin and Wally's conversations and you end up laughing because they get so ridiculous sometimes." The martian stops when she realizes everyone is staring at her with various expressions of shock. "What?"

"How did you know all of that?" Artemis asks roughly.

M'gann smiles sweetly. "Girl talk and watching your facial expressions. Sometimes you get really closed off, but other times you're a very open book when it comes to your emotions."

"I bet being a mind-reader helped too." Artemis grumbles.

"Somewhat." M'gann admits guiltily. "But you've been one of my best friends for years. I've had to learn what you liked by observation because you refused to tell me what you want."

Artemis blushed a bit. "I like to keep things to myself."

"Oh we know. We remember Louisiana."

Kaldur gave Wally a brief glare before turning and putting his webbed hand on top of one of Artemis's. "We are concerned about your well-being, Artemis. You haven't acted like yourself in quite some time."

She quickly retracted her hand. "In case you guys haven't realized, I've been going through something called _**emotional trauma**_. I'm not supposed to act like everything's okay."

"It's not supposed to last this long though." M'gann said as gently as she could. "Please Artemis? We know you are not okay. Talk to us?"

Artemis quickly stood up. "I'm leaving. I don't do heart-to-hearts."

"Artemis!"

"Artemis, please!"

She slams the cafe door on the way out.

* * *

She avoids the team more after that. She won't come out for dinner and she's changed the passcode to her room. When missions come up, she brings a musical device and headphones and sleeps.

Batman doesn't say anything to her, but motions for everyone but Artemis to stay behind after a mission one day. "What is going on with Artemis? Black Canary says she seems even more closed off in their sessions than usual."

Robin speaks first. "We tried to get her to talk to us, but I think we just managed to make her mad."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Is that not Black Canary's job?"

Aqualad looks sheepish. "She informed me that Artemis has not yet opened up to her about how she is feeling. We thought that we, being closer to Artemis than she is, might get Artemis to open up more. Unfortunately, it backfired on all of us and now she has become even more withdrawn."

Batman stays silent until, "As far as I am aware, this hasn't been affecting missions. Do I need to intervene?"

Aqualad and Robin exchange glances. "Not yet. But we're not really sure what to do."

M'gann shifts on her feet uncomfortably and Conner puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. None of them notice the silent fury on Kid Flash's face.

Batman sighs. "We'll just have to wait until it becomes a problem."

* * *

Wally doesn't like waiting. Even before he became Kid Flash, he hated waiting. He was always impatient, never sitting in one place for too long. His teachers called him ADHD. After he becomes Kid Flash, everything seems to get better. He is the fastest kid in the world. He can fix most problems with the quick flick of his wrist.

But he still hates waiting. Which is exactly why when Batman dismisses the team, Wally speeds down the hallways to Artemis's room.

He bangs on the door with a vigor, not even bothering to wait for her reply before he speeds into the room. He spots her on her bed, sitting criss-cross with her head in her hands. This is what enrages him. She has no right to be miserable when everyone was trying to help her.

"Get up!" Wally snarls.

Artemis snaps her head up to look at him incredulously. "What the hell-"

"I said get up!" Wally demands. "You are going to get your blonde ass out there and apologize to everyone for not being a part of this team."

Artemis scowls in return. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to do, Kid Dumbass! Leave me alone." She turns her back on him, trying to shut him out again.

This makes him see red. "You're ruining this team!" He finally accuses. "The team is worried sick about you and all care about is shutting us out! M'gann thinks it's her fault for not being closer to you, Conner can't understand you because he's never gone through what you're going through, Aqualad think's he's failed as a team leader, and Robin can't look into your eyes without being reminded that he was just like you! And me?" He huffed angrily. "I think you're full of _shit_."

That gets her attention. Her ponytail whips around her face, her eyes glaring at him as if they could murder him with their gaze. "You don't know anything, Wally."

"Then tell me so I can understand! Tell me why you're pushing everyone away!"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound!"

His eyes are blazing with anger. "It would be if you tried! If you gave us a chance, maybe we could help you!"

"I can't!"

" _ **Then why?!**_ "

" _ **Because her getting hurt was my fault**_!"

Her shriek has Wally backing away from her. He frowns even deeper, but his voice as as gentle as he can manage. "Artemis-"

"You don't know." She almost sobs. "Nobody knows the sheer agony of being responsible for their parent's almost-murder. You don't know what it feels like to see your mother so still and white, thinking she's dead." She puts her hands on her face, as it clutching her scalp will make all her misery go away. "I see her every time I close my eyes. I can't sleep because all I can hear is her accusing me; telling me that I should have gone straight to her instead of spending too much time away from home. That if I had been there, maybe he wouldn't have hurt her so much." She sobs into her hands. "The doctors told me at the very beginning that she may never wake up, and like an idiot, I didn't believe them. It's my fault Wally. I _**should**_ live with the guilt. It was _**my**_ fault and if I let myself forget that, I'm dishonoring her memory." She sobs harder. "I need to get stronger so no one will ever get hurt because of me again."

Wally freezes because, in some sick way, he does understand a bit. It may have never happened to him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't worry. About Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. About if his identity ever got out, whether or not his parents would be the first in the line of fire. He tries to imagine them hurt and it makes him sick to his stomach. Because he would feel the exact same way. He would blame himself, endlessly tormented by constant guilt.

He would be like Artemis is now.

Slowly he approaches her before sitting on the edge of her bed. He cautiously puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting. "It wasn't your fault, Artemis." He says carefully. "And I know for a fact your mom would be very unhappy if she knew you were thinking like this."

"You don't know that." She doesn't stop crying, but her sobs have been reduced to tiny hiccups.

Wally tentatively smiles. "When I first became Kid Flash, the Flash took me aside and told me that if I was to ever be in serious danger, I was to run as fast as possible away from the fight. When I asked him why, he told me that running away isn't for cowards. It's for surviving. I told him that if I ever ran away from a fight and left him alone, I would never forgive myself. It would be dishonorable, leaving him on his own. He told me that if anything was dishonorable, it was me not taking care of myself. He told me that the city needed me way more than he did, and that if I perished with him, then Central City would have no one to protect it." He gulps and his next words come out shaking with nerves. "It isn't just your mom that needs you to get better. It's M'gann and Oliver and Dick and Kaldur and Conner and me. Even the Bat is starting to worry about you." he gives her a gentle smile. "We need our archer back."

They sit in silence for a long time. Wally doesn't remember the last time he just sat down without the urge to tap his foot or wiggle his finger. The silence of of the room, doesn't grate on his nerves like it usually does. He doesn't know why and, for once, he doesn't care.

* * *

Everything gets better.

It's not back to the way it once was, but it's still better than before.

Artemis apologizes (in her own way) to everyone. She comes out for meals, doesn't train as much, and starts actually talking to Black Canary about what happened with her mother.

She still goes to see her mother every day. Sometimes she even brings Oliver. Sometimes she thinks she sees Jade visiting their mother, but she usually just passes that off as wishful thinking.

The cranes she makes are places by her mother's bedside. She's almost finished, with less than a hundred to go. The doctors still don't think Paula will ever wake up, but Artemis isn't giving up hope. Especially now that she knows she doesn't have to do this alone.

"Yeah," Artemis thinks as she folds another crane and talks to her mother. "everything is going to be fine."


End file.
